City Knight
by Shinku Shinigami
Summary: AU:Detective Vegeta is shocked and appalled when he finds that he is not only forced to transfer to another department but his new partner is a man that he wants to have nothing to do with. Can the duo survive each other and take down the Drug Lord Frieza
1. City Knight: Vegeta in shock

  
  
**City Knight**

"Up against the wall, Bitch! I said up against the wall!" With a furious shove, the man slammed his fist against the gates beside his head, "I've been looking for you for months, Gero!"

Gero cocked his head over his shoulder, staring into the cold, bottomless pits that were Vegeta's eyes, "You don't have anything on me, Vegeta. You have no evidence I did anything, no proof. You have no case. You're still just a deadbeat cop that prances around with a badge and can do nothing more than take his life's aggression out on street trash. But I'm not street trash, Vegeta! If you don't want to hear from my attorney, then I expect-"

"Oh, but I can bring you in for illegal possession of a weapon…"

"What weapon?! I have no use for carrying weapons!"

"Oh…. Don't be so sure." A sinister smirk curved on Vegeta's lips, "I think I just found one right here under your seat with your fingerprints all over it."

"You lying bastard! Plant that gun in my car and you'll hear from the best attorneys in Tokyo!"

"Never stopped me before. Get in the car!" Vegeta grabbed Gero by his hair, dragging him behind him towards the car, "Watch your head!" Thrusting the man forward, Gero's forehead connected with the hood of the car.

--

"Nice bust today, Detective." A portly man called from behind his desk.

Vegeta scoffed, "What do you want?"

"Could I talk to you… privately for a moment?" A bit intimidated, the officer motioned for Vegeta to walk to his office.

Upon closing the door, Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, "What is it?"

"Well… there've been a few problems. Chief says that you've been running things too roughly, so they want to send you to a different department."

"What? I've been at this department for years, and now they're sending me packing after cleaning up the filth in this city?" Annoyed, Vegeta slammed his fist against the door, breaking the glass. "And now they're tired of me and they're sending me to another department because they don't want to deal with me?! I'm the best you've got!"

"I'm sorry, Son… Like I said, they say you're too rough and they already have a partner for you set up."

"Who?" Vegeta demanded.

"I don't know," He calmly stated, "All they told me is that he's a good influence with a good record and he doesn't figure out his cases by knocking the shit out of his suspects."

"I'll do what I want as long as it gets the job done."

"That's the attitude that's getting you in trouble. The point is that you have to leave. They want you in West City by tomorrow. Here're your papers, it gives you a bit of info on your new partner and job, but your partner should tell you about the main case in detail. Vegeta, I'm really sorry about this, but it's what has to be done. You were truly one of the best we had."

---

Vegeta flipped through the packet.

_Issued Partner: Son_

"Hey, Vegeta. I heard you were leaving us." The blonde leaned against his desk, "You _are_ coming to visit us?"

"Go away, Launch."

"Son, eh? That must be a popular name." Launch nodded to the man before her.

Vegeta, thoroughly annoyed, grunted, "It's not him, you mindless-"

"You really should watch your temper. Are you going to miss me?"

"Not at all." Vegeta frowned. He was being put with a clean cop, but fate was not so cruel as to…

_**"Your mission is to locate this psychopath. He only goes by the name 'Cell'. Both of you, good luck."**_

"Vegeta? Are you paying attention to me?"

"Why would I?"

_**"Tell me! Where the hell is Cell?!"**_

****

_**"I… I don't know!"**_

****

_**"It's been two months since he made his last move and I have a feeling if anyone knew about his next move, it'd be you."**_

****

_**"Vegeta, you've gotta believe me! I ain't got nothin' to do with Cell! Those type-"**_

****

_**"Stop annoying me!"**_

****

_**"Don't hurt me! You don't know what type of power Cell's got. There's no way you can take him down. He's practically God. He can kill who he wants."**_

****

_**"Not while I'm on this case!"**_

"After tomorrow, unless you can prove you can behave, I won't see you again. Don't you want to have fun?" Launch grinned.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, throwing random contents of his desk into the cardboard box sitting beside the seemingly innocent packet.

_**"Cell! I know you're in there-"**_

****

_**"Vegeta, what are you doing here?"**_

****

_**"I have a lead this is where Cell'll commit his next murder, you Fool!"**_

****

_**"Oh… I'm sorry, Veg…. It was just a minute ago that Gokou got him."**_

****

_**"Yeah, Man… I can't believe it. You're like two minutes behind him."**_

"Get out."

"But, Veg-"

"Out!"

---

"What a lovely shade of green you are." Vegeta turned his nose up.

"Hey, Vegeta! You aren't back in Tokyo where we're going to take crap from you. I'm your new Chief, Piccolo, and I expect you to respect me."

Vegeta looked beyond Piccolo, squinting to get a better look at the man that passed by him.

That ridiculous hair cut.

"And this, is your new partner, Vegeta." Piccolo announced.

"Heya, Vegeta! Long time no see."

"Kakarotto…"

-----

Notes: Okay, so this is my joint-fic. Yet another one. -.- Anyway, it's between Bouzi Neo (I/bouzineohotmail.com) chief writer, editor, and personage-making-sure-the-grammar-is-somewhat-presentable, and my cousin, creative consultant and secondary writer, (ShinkuShinigamihotmail.com, our official email). Though we had a few disputes over what was considered IC for Vegeta, I'm quite sure we did a good job.

-Thumbs up!- Reviews mean fast updates!


	2. City Knight: Chapter 2

**City Knight**

"Hey!" Son Gokou waved at Vegeta, who glared in response, "I was wondering when you were going to get here. I've been waiting forever for you to come."

"Well Kakarotto…." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, "I came as fast as I could when I heard that _you_ were my partner." Vegeta let out a grunt of displeasure as Gokou grabbed his hand and proceeded to pump it up and down.

Gokou grinned, "Thanks, Vegeta. I knew you'd remember me!"

"Get off of me." Vegeta jerked his arm away and glared suspiciously as if because the other man'd touched it it was infected.

Gokou raised a brow, "Wow. Someone's in a bad-"

Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and grunted for attention as he interrupted, "Gokou, Vegeta you're wanted over at the Briefs' residence. There's been a robbery."

Vegeta scoffed, "What?! But I was sent here for a big case, not something as trivial as robbery!"

Gokou lifted a finger in agreement, "Me, too, Chiefy."

Piccolo threw a glare at the two, "No! First, you take care of this… then, you can go into the big stuff."

"What? This is absurd! Why go and mess with a simple robbery when you can send you to crappiest officers to do it?" He pointed to a man outside Piccolo's office, sitting at his desk, asleep, "Like _that_ dipshit. Why, when there's a Drug Lord out there making millions of dollars selling drugs to kids and adults alike, and we're all sure that's probably not the only thing he's doing, but you want us to go and solve some Goddamned fucking robbery?! This is absurd! You…. It's absurd!"

"Shut up, Vegeta! Do you even know who the Briefs are? They're the richest family in Tokyo, and their daughter is waiting over at the crime scene for detectives. We have to get the crime solved before she gets mad, she's got a horrible temper, brat that she is, and she's got a lot of power. Believe me, she can do whatever she wants, including firing you two jokes, so get your sorry asses over there and solve the case!"

Gokou saluted Piccolo, "Right away, _Chiefy_!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "After you've finished, you can get to work on the Frieza case."

"Fine! We'll do it your way." Vegeta glared, crossing his arms over his chest, "Stupid _green bean_."

"I heard that, Vegeta! Go solve that damn case!"

Vegeta exited Piccolo's office, Gokou trailing not too far behind him. "Okay, Kakarotto, I'll take my car and you…" He smirked, "Well, you can take whatever you can find on the side of the road for all I care. In fact, you can just _walk_ there."

"Hey! That's not very nice, Vegeta. You just got back here. What'd I do to you?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I really don't know, Kakarotto, there's just _something_ on your face that makes me angry." He tilted his head towards the stricken Gokou, "Oh, yeah, and want to puke."

"You're still bitter over the Cell case, aren't you?"

Flustered, Vegeta swatted at Gokou as if he would a fly, "That has nothing to do with it, now get out of my sight!"

"Vegeta!" Shouted Piccolo from afar, "You'd better go with Gokou. I don't know if you want to admit it or not, and I don't care what you have against him, but Gokou is your partner, which means you will drive together!"

Childishly, Gokou stuck his tongue out at Vegeta, who resisted the urge to yank it right out of his mouth. "What've you to say about that, Veg?"

Vegeta groaned and slammed the door, "Just shut up and get in the damn car!"

-----

"Okay, out of the car, Kakarotto! To do this, you pull on that little handle right there on the door."

Gokou frowned, "Fine, be that way, Vegeta."

It should be noted that with ease, both detectives made it out of the car, though Gokou almost tripped while walking up the steps to the doorway.

"Why're there so _many_?" He whined.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Are you that out of shape?"

"No," Gokou said defensively, "It's just…"

The doors swung open and the two men stood before a gorgeous woman dressed in a white leather knee-length skirt, a black turtleneck, and boots. Her aqua locks, barely past her shoulders, were curved in, shaping her heart-shaped face. Dangling from her ears were long, thin golden earrings that gently touched her jaw line when she tilted her head. Her bright blue eyes danced in the sunlight as if two oceans staring, glaring, right at them. When she turned to face Vegeta alone, he stood there, silent, almost in amazement He'd never seen a woman as lovely as she was.

Of course, he flinched upon the horrible screech.

**"And just what took you so long to get here?!"**

------

Hey there! It's Bouzi Neo of Shinku Shinigami. Well, here's our second chapter and I hoped you liked it.

Reviewer's Corner:

Chaos-Bardock: Hey there! Yep, everyone loves Piccolo!


End file.
